Lug nut cap remover pliers are pliers that remove lug nut caps. The purpose of lug nut caps is to protect lug nuts and lug threads from environmental elements and adds a beautifully finished look to the wheel. Lug nut caps are fitted over lug nuts on the wheels of transport trucks, campers, RV's and many other vehicles. Lug nut cap remover pliers are generally used by automotive and truck mechanics for the removal of the lug nut caps.